The Worst is Over
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: "What does it feel like when someone breaks your heart?" Hamilton asked.  "It's like being stabbed in the heart,then pulling the knife out slowly"I replied.
1. Chapter 1

The Worst is Over

A 39 clues story

Willow stood at the party with her friend Abigail. At 17, she wasn't quite the legal drinking age, but when she started drinking she was way below the legal age. 5. She'd never been a heavy drinker , and had never really been drunk. But tonight was different. Tonight she needed to drink away the pain, drink away the memories. Drink away _him._ He who had broke her heart into a thousand pieces. Abigail had never trusted him , but Willow was , well, a pushover. She had a weak spot for guys who had muscles _and_ brains. A 6 -pack was all well and good, but he had to be smart. Willow realized after awhile, that no matter how good the newfie screech was, it wouldn't drown out the pain. She needed to set her sights on another form of release. Abigail suggested looking for another man. Willow thought that sounded ok. She peered through the crowd and spotted a bunch of jocks. None of whom had brains. Abigail herself was poking around , assisting her friends search for a new love. Her eyes settled on Hamilton Holt. Willow had played baseball with him a few years ago, but he'd only recently come out as a computer genius. Willow herself didn't notice how she stared at him, but Abbi sure had. The blonde girl smiled at the vision of her black haired best friend with Hamilton. Her mind lost itself and raced far ahead into a marriage and babies. Abbi shook her head and approached the muscle toned boy. They had a few classes together, so he knew her. Not well, but they'd had a few conversations, mostly about tech stuff, considering they were tech partners.

"Hamilton. Hey. Listen I've got this friend I want you to meet. She's not here now, but she's free tomorrow after school, if it works?" she pressed.

"Like a blind date? Ok."He replied.

Abbi nodded.

-After finding Willow-

"Willow, my girl. Be prepared. You have a date tomorrow after school." Abbi said. Willow smiled. She suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. Her ex was far from her mind. She could only imagine who Abbi had set her up with. Willow smiled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Worst is Over

A 39 clues story

I sat in Smelly Nelly's, waiting on my blind date. Many glasses of water later saw me trying not to wet myself. I ran to the bathroom , then ran back. Abbi waltzed in, aiding a blindfolded Hamilton. I spit out my water. "Abbi!" I yelled. She smiled. She had to cut the blindfold off Hamilton and by then I was hiding my face behind the glass which didn't work.

"Willow? Abbi you set me up with Willow?"

"You got a problem with that? I didn't get the memo either, ok?" I snapped. He stared for a second, in a blissful awe as though he wanted to kiss me. I knew very few people would stand up to him, but I didn't take crap from nobody.

-A Couple Hours Later-

"I hate the uniform. Ugh. I might as well be allergic to skirts. And plaid. And blue." I said. He laughed.

"Everyone hates the uniform. It makes me feel like my grandpa when it was golf day. Khaki's don't look good on Holts."

"Or Scizintky's" I laughed. "I haven't laughed this hard since Abbi wet her pants on the Behemoth. " I said. Hamilton laughed like an idiot. Abbi watched from the corner. I swore she shot me the bird. I smiled to myself. I never pictured having this much fun talking to Hamilton Holt. People were staring, but I didn't care. Then I realized something.

"Is tonight Semi Formal?"

"yeah."

"Shit. I don't have a date.""

"I don't have a date either." I smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That the lunch lady's hairnet doesn't keep hair out of the food?"

"no. We should go to semi formal together."

"Um ok." He replied.

-Later

I Stepped out of my room wearing a blue dress that cut off just below my knee. Abbi was helping me get ready. She did my hair and makeup. Then she took a picture. I stepped out into the evening light. And parked right in front of the house was a limo. Hamilton stood smiling at me

" You didn't have to"

"But I wanted to Willow." I smiled. I stepped into the moonlight so he could see me.

"Did you replace my date with a goddess or something because the woman standing in front of me is not my Willow Scizintky." He joked. I slid into the back seat.

-at semi formal-

we sat through the slow songs. Except my favourite song. I made him dance to Find A Way by Safetysuit. By the end of the night I was laughing so hard I nearly wet myself

-Hamilton's POV-

I'd never seen Willow in a dress. She was so beautiful. I had to restrain myself from kissing her. She smelled so good it was intoxicating. Abbi was with Cole, but eying me closely. I just about lost it when she laid her head on my shoulder. I reminded myself she was just a friend. I nodded at Abbi. Drew looked ready to hit something. I couldn't let my heart get the best of me. _She's your friend _I told myself. She's_ off limits._

-normal POV-

I felt different right now. Like something had clicked inside me. Like I realized for the first time I loved him.. So much it hurt sometimes. I restrained cause I was scared he wouldn't feel the same way. By the end, I wasn't really talking to him. The next day he tried to talk to him , but I was avoiding him like _the freaking plague. _

"I'm a bad person Abbi. I broke his heart." I sobbed."You`re not a bad person Willow. You're a terrific person, my favourite person. But you can be a real cunt sometimes." Abbi said. I laughed." I hate that I can't tell him.""Tell him what?""I love him." I spilled it to Abbi. "Does he know?""I haven't told him. I'm scared" I murmured.

-at school-

I practically passed out in media I half way through someone shook me awake.

"Willow ?" Hamilton's voice graced my eyes fluttered open. He was _3 inches away from my face._

_"_Abbi told me. He told me everything you said last night. Including the part about you being scared to tell me uh your feelings".

"so you know?"

"Of course I do. Abbi told me everything you said last night ." Hamilton leaned closer to me. " Say it Willow" I swallowed nervously.

"I love you Hamilton Holt."

-Hamilton's POV-

I only wanted to hear her say why she avoided me yesterday! I never expected her say she loved me.

"You what?"

"Didn't Abbi tell you I loved you?""No Abbi didn't tell me anything. I was just trying to use reverse psychology to get you to tell me why you were avoiding me !"She looked confused.

"So you lied to me?" she demanded.

"Please don't run away again Willow. I hate it when you run away from me!"

I choked.

"I'm not gonna run away from you anymore" she was leaning in. She kissed me! I pulled back. "Willow!" I said. That's not what I was thinking though._ Thank you God _was what I was thinking.

"I'm sorry" She looked really embarrassed. She went to get up. But I pulled her back down I couldn't help myself. _I _kissed _her._ She was kind of surprised but didn't she did move, she got too close. I didn't care though. Not at all. She tasted like vanilla chap stick and mint mouthwash.

"Willow ! Hamilton !"Ms. Oh shrieked. That killed the moment. I broke it, and she swallowed nervously.

-At the office-

we got suspended for huge PDA. We walked home together and I couldn't help but ask.

" Willow, Are we like going out or something?"

"That depends. Do you want us to be?"

"I wouldn't mind it?"

"Care to join me in some contraband kissing then, _Boyfriend?"_ She asked ! Every time she kisses me she tastes sweeter.

" I love you" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

-Dream Sequence-

Willow lowered her lips to his once more, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it, thoroughly pleased with the sounds that left him as she did so. Neither knew how long they made out for, but when they finally pulled away, their faces were flushed and their lips were swollen red. Both were breathing heavily as they stared hard at one another, eyes clouded over with newfound lust while hormones raged inside of them, coursing through their very veins. Soon their lips met again, but with more ferocity than ever before. Tongues duelled and curious hands began to roam over and across unfamiliar territory, gripping and groping and occasionally clawing hard enough to draw out loud hisses and groans. Suddenly, Willow tore her lips from his and started planting feathery light kisses along his jaw line, all the while unconsciously rocking against him and making it increasingly difficult for him to keep his thoughts coherent. He didn't object, though - mostly because the combination of her soft lips touching his skin and her body moving against his own felt too good - and instead, he placed his hands on her hips and lifted his own to meet hers, making her gasp loudly in response. He smirked, quite pleased with the reaction, and did it a few more times, eliciting more gasps from her and causing her to grip his shoulders tightly for balance.

" Ham," she whimpered, lifting her head to look at him, "something's wrong. I feel…" she trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut and picking up her pace, unable to describe the foreign feeling radiating inside her. She could feel heat pooling between her thighs as she continued to grind against him. It was an unusual sensation, but not a bad one. Still, it made her feel strange nonetheless." What's… _ah_… what's happening?" She choked out.

" I…" Hamilton began, but paused to bite back a moan. "I don't… know. Just… just keep going. I'm sure it'll be over… _soon_ - oh God… keep going. _Please_, Willow." That was a lie. He'd jacked off enough times to know _exactly_ what was going on, but at the moment, his brain was far too consumed with pleasure to think of a logical explanation. As Willow complied to his request, moving faster and faster against him, a familiar feeling began to build up inside of him until finally, he couldn't suppress it any longer and threw his head back, smacking it against the headboard, and jerked his hips upward as he came. Willow's eyes went wide for a split second as something inside her exploded. Then she bit down on his shoulder in a vain attempt to stifle the scream threatening to escape her lips. When it was over, she collapsed against him panting hard, and for the next few minutes, they laid there in silence, bathing in the afterglow of their climax. Eventually, however, Willow regained enough strength to sit up, although her body was still quivering with the aftermath of her first orgasm.

" That was… amazing." She breathed out, staring down at him in an almost deliriously dreamy way. "Let's do it again."

"Uh… maybe tomorrow." He said, gazing up at her tiredly. He was spent. He couldn't even bring himself to move a muscle. "you should really get going… The 'rents are bound to catch us in here." Willow nodded, disappointed but understanding. She knew he was right, and after giving him a quick peck on the lips, she bid him goodnight and slid off his lankly body and off his bed before hobbling over to the door. Hamilton watched her, highly amused, until she exited his room. Once she was gone, however, he proceeded to lift his sheets and groaned loudly about having to change his boxers. Willow, meanwhile, was exceptionally giddy as she lest his bedroom - a lot happier than she'd been when she'd entered , and as she changed into her panamas and crawled into bed, all she could think about was how much she was in love with Hamilton Holt.

-End of Dream Sequence-

I shot up in bed. What a dream! I pulled the sheets back and noticed the wet stains. Was it a dream? I sat up and stretched. My cell phone rang. It was Hammer.

"Good morning Hammer."

"Good morning my weeping Willow"

"No longer weeping Willow" I replied.

"Willow?" He inquired.

"Yes, Hammy?" Beside Hammer, I sometimes called him Hammy, but never in public.

"What does it feel like when someone breaks your heart?" Hamilton asked. I thought a minute.

"It's like being stabbed in the heart, then pulling the knife out slowly" I replied.

"Yeow. I promise. I'll never break your heart. I mean it. Now, Smelly Nelly's at 9?"

"Sure Hammy." I said. I knew he was smiling on the other end.

- Smelly Nelly's-

"Willow, I have a question. "

" You're not gonna propose to me are you?" I was weirded out.

"No. I just wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me to New York in a couple weeks?" He asked. I nodded. I kissed him. A smile lit his face. His eyes even seemed to smile. His face glowed in the sunlight. The grilled cheeses arrived and the waitress dropped it. Ham yelled at her and made her cry. I just smiled stupidly. He sat back down and smiled at me again, sweetly.


End file.
